Upside Down and Rightside Up
by Sally Fantastic
Summary: Hatter/OC. Felicity is the freak of the bunch of orphans that live in the slums of Manhattan, but when Kiki, a fellow orphan, gets kidnapped and Felicity falls through the looking glass, things are never what they seem to be! Especially when she meets the Mad Hatter, who Felicity is strangely drawn to, in more ways than one!


I'm no one important. Just a girl trying to survive.

I'm an orphan; I don't have parents. I live on the streets with the younger kids (older kids wouldn't accept me into their 'society'). There's only one man my age here.

I change my name frequently to avoid being caught. Most of the other kids do this too. Yesterday I was Ava, today I'm Valentine. To know my real name, I'd really have to trust you, which is why only two kids know my real name. It's Felicity Lucy George. Nothing new.

We only rob when we have to, and when we do we don't rob much. I had to rob my outfit for today. I've had it for weeks but us kids are used to wearing dirty clothes.

It was a cream corset and ruffle skirt, paired with some flats. I really didn't have much... not that I verbally complained about it. I once lived with a family. I was happy, I was actually a bit on the chubby side. God, would I do anything for those days.

"Felicity!" I heard one of the younger kids yell to me, and it broke me out of my thoughts. I turned over to him. It was Victor, one of the British kids that I actually tolerate. He came running over to me. "Felicity! Quick! Someone stole Kiki!" I gasped, getting up and sprinting over to where Victor pointed to. As you can probably tell, I'm not the talking type. I only talk when I have to.

Now, Kiki was a twelve year old girl. She was pretty independent, and I tolerated her too.

I stopped when someone tried to throw a punch at me. It was a man; he had outrages hair that I have never seen on a man before.

"Stop before you get hurt, little girl." He told me. He had an Irish accent. I scoffed.

"Why are you taking her? She has done nothing to you!" I yelled, and the man laughs.

"She has done far worse for she has stolen something valuable from me. Now get outta here!" He yelled, and I tried to punch him, failing horribly. He threw me into a mirror, and I was expecting to lose an eye, but instead I was plummeting head first down a hole. I shifted my weight to my back, for I didn't want permanent brain damage. I fell onto my back and I groaned, getting up and patting my brown hair onto my head (thank god for rivers, if you know what I mean... No? I meant it wasn't greasy).

I walk through the town. It was upside down, built oddly. I walked and walked until I got to a little house. The sign above it said 'Tea House'. I ran up to it, only for a light to hit my upper thigh. Suddenly, a tattoo appeared. I was twenty three, yeah, but I'm sure I didn't even have enough money to get a tattoo. I start silently freaking out as I run up to the tea house and walk in. There were people arguing, people happy, peaceful, sleepy, excited, you name it! There was a guy sleeping on the podium, but I ignored it, going into the little door on the left.

I was confused. Where was I? I just wanted to go home.

I walked into the room and it seemed weird. Grass was growing but it was indoors. What in the world...

"Listen lady; I don't do refunds or whatever it is you want. Why don't you gallop on outta here?" I heard a man. Um... Refunds? What the hell was he talking about?

"I'm not here for a refund. I'm lost." The man turned around in his chair. He was attractive... hot damn.

"Lost? Why in heaven's sake are you lost?" I shrugged.

"Um... I fell. Through a... a mirror. Yeah... I didn't hit my head or anything, if that's what you're wondering." The man sat up in a jolt, running over to me.

"Fell through a mirror? Which way?" I looked at the man as I started getting even more freaked out.

"I don't know! I fell **DOWNWARDS!**" I yelled, and he face palmed.

"Keep your voice down! Now do you happen to have any tattoos on your body?" I blushed.

"Yes."

"Okay, good, good. So you're an Oyster. Oh good lord, not again..." He muttered. "Alright! Show me." I shook my head.

"I'm an Oyster? What the hell is an Oyster? And no, I'm not going to show you, sir." He frowned.

"An Oyster is a person who came from your world, to our world."

"'Our World'? Where is this place?"

"Wonderland. Now show me your brand." I bit my lip, turning to the side and lifting up my skirt. I looked at the man and noticed his blush.

"Oh, well... Ahem. That explains why you didn't wanna show me. Well, I'm Hatter. Seems to me like you'll be staying here!" He tells me. I honestly did not want to complain (for once in my horrible life). Hatter looked at me expecting my name, but I stayed silent.

I would be living with... _Hatter_... probably for the rest of my life. No more living on the streets, no more annoying children... annoying children... Kiki!

I'm going to have to go looking for her, but I still needed to introduce myself. I sighed, giving in.

"Felicity. My name's Felicity." I said quietly, so quietly I'm amazed Hatter heard me. He smiled.

"Quite a peculiar name you got there, Mrs. Felicity." I frowned.

"I'm not married." Hatter stared at me.

"That's a surprise..." He muttered. I raised a brow.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, and Hatter turns red.

"Nothing, Miss Felicity! Now let's get you out of that clothes, much to my dismay." I blushed lightly. Was... Was Hatter hitting on me?

"What do you mean, 'much to my dismay'?" I asked.

"Do I really have to explain myself, Miss Felicity?" He asked seriously. I shrugged.

I guess not.


End file.
